zyelfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Issues
Damage Issues (Author : Al-T) This is something I probably should have shared/posted on the Wiki sooner and I apologise for retaining this information and not publishing it until now. The logical part first Adding min damage to something with a "range" i.e. min-max, and min 1 point less than max, say 1-2, will always raise both. In the example here it will give 2-3 if you add 1 min. Adding min damage to a range where min is much less than max, will raise min only until it is again within 1 point of max e.g. 1-100, add 50 min gives 50-100 and so on until you are at 99-100. After that, it adds whatever the min value is to both. Min will always be 1 less than Max. Taking it one stage further, adding min damage (ignore types for now) on an item without the same damage but lets say another item does, should raise the min or min/max value but it does not which is strange (or maybe intentional by Blizzard/Kato..I just don't know). e.g. Adding min fire damage to a Bow when you have a pair of Zy-El's Vice Vambraces should raise the fire damage output from the Vice but it actually does nothing. This could be intentional. Where you add min damage but have no item with the same damage also does nothing and to me this is logical. There is no "source" to add to so until you add max to the min to give a range on the same item, it will do nothing and I accept that. If something is just listed as a "flat damage" e.g. 100 Damage, 100 Fire Damage, 100 Magic Damage etc., it appears to do nothing. This has been my experience with cube scroll applications, Megaload Elixir recipes and some high-end treasure card ring/weapon/glove outputs. If you can somehow change the item to have a "range" e.g. 10-100 (ignore type) it works again. The reason this happens is down to the way the game calculates the damage output for your character: It looks at the "minimum" and "maximum" values and picks a number within that range so if there are no minimum or maximum values i.e. "flat damage", it returns zero which is logical. For cube scrolls and Megaload Elixir recipes, they will only work on the "source" item and only if that item already has a range (or your application changes it to a range) but beware..... The Illogical Part (Particularly applies to Cube Scrolls and Megaload Elixir recipes) Poison damage......my advice is to steer clear of this with cube scrolls and Megaload Elixir recipes as all my previous attempts where there has been or has not been a "poison source" on the item, after either adding min poison damage followed by max or the other way around to attempt to give a range has resulted in a big fat zero poison damage. Tip : If you really feel you must, then only use cube scrolls/Megaload Elixir recipes on items that already have a range of the damage type you are adding to and avoid poison damage cube scrolls and Megaload Elixir poison damage recipes at all costs. My Advice : Don't use cube scrolls to add damage... PERIOD. Megaload Crafted jewels instead (just make sure they have a "range") and stick them in a socketed item. It is much safer. One Caveat : "Mega X" Arcane cube scrolls can be used but use them with caution. They are fine when applied to an item with few modifiers but anything unique, crafted, rare or magic with a lot of modifiers can cause damage and skill overflow problems. Home Category:Bugs